Chapter 7: Saved from the Torture
Over on the football field, the cheerleaders started their practice. A freshman took one of her upper classmate’s feet in her hands and helped her stand up with the help of another freshman. Then, the two threw her up in the air; she spun, and landed in between their arms. Next to them, three other cheerleaders, including one male, tried to dance in sync. The male and the head cheerleader were able to stay together during the dance, but the under classmate had difficulties. The head cheerleader stopped the music and looked over; her blond hair draped down behind her back, ending in crimson red tips. “You worthless, piece of shoot! You have no right to be considered a cheerleader, let alone be associated with cheering of any kind. I’d rather watch paint dry than you, at least then I'd get some entertainment!" The head cheerleader yelled at her younger co-cheerleader and she cried. She cried harder than any one the former ever saw. “Ugh, why do they always come this whiney; straighten your back and stand tall, then stop your whiney ass crying and practice right. Now, from the top.” The three tried it again with the under classmate being able to keep up. “Take ten, everyone. I need a break from the sun. It’s getting too hot to work under these conditions. Alright, let’s reconvene tonight so we can get perfect; you’re able to go back to your everyday lives.” The head cheerleader said, walking into the shade. Her body was growing hot and red from the sun. She took out her 100 PF sunblock and put it on. She then opened her umbrella and walked out into the sun; the umbrella made sure to keep her in the shade. She continued down the path from the football field to the edge of the campus. She walked down Chestnut Street until she reached the outskirts of the town. Continuing outside the town, she made her way up the cliff side; on the top of the cliff was a three story mansion. She came to the doors and opened them up; the creaks from the doors filled the foyer and the empty hallways. Another male came walking out from the kitchen and greeted her. “Welcome home, mistress. Would you like a drink or something to eat?” He asked, helping her out of her coat. He walked over to the closet and put it in while she shook her head. “No, Wilfred, that’s alright. I’m fine for now; but my feet are killing me. Can you go fetch Damon or Stefan for me; I’m sure they’d love to massage them for me.” She said with a smirk as she took off her shoes. “I’m sorry, my lady, but they’re out of town for the week. They have meetings with other members of our family to negotiate a treaty for our home.” He responded and picked up her shoes. “Get someone, then, and I don’t care if you have to drag them here. Make sure he’s not a creep or a perv, or I’ll get your head on a silver platter.” She remarked with attitude. He nodded and opened the front door. “Oh, and sure he’s a new one. I want to torture him.” “Yes, my lady. I’ll be right back with him.” He said and left. She sighed and walked over and sat down in the chair. She looked over at the nightstand with the pictures of her brothers and smiled to herself. ---- Back at the school, Wilfred walked through the campus, noticing that each of the men walking by him already went up to the house for her torture. He continued walking until he noticed a new face walking by him. “Excuse me, sir, but would you mind coming with me for a second? I have a task for you that can end in a wealthy reward if you are able to do the task effectively.” He asked, looking at the student in front of him. He nodded and the former lead him to the castle, being able to avoid any other confrontations from the townspeople. “Right this way.” He opened the door and the student walked in. He closed the door and led him into the living room where she had the picture in her hand. When she noticed the two standing there, she quickly placed the frame down and smirked, not looking up at them. “Good job, Wilfred. You, kid, are responsible to give me a foot massage. If you are able to succeed in doing so, I might give you a little reward. If you fail, then you’ll be subject to torture. Now, what’s your..” She stopped suddenly when she saw his face. Her canine teeth tingled and her eyes turned from her regular blue to blood red. She leaped forward and pinned him to the ground. “Tell me your name, now, before I suck the blood right out of you.” “P-Polly.. Please let me go.. I didn’t know this was the task, I’m sorry!” He said, his eyes filled with tears. She saw them and retracted off of him, and sat back on the chair. “Very well, Polly. I’m sparing your life for today. If you want to live and not be tortured, I suggest you massage real well. Otherwise, you’ll never see the light of day again; for I see the downfall of the Salvatore family in your hands. Massage, you mere mortal.” She said, laughing as she stuck out her foot. At first, he was reluctant to do so, but thinking about his options, he gently grabbed her foot. He worked from the heel up, moving his fingers in a circular motion. She was surprised at how good it felt, but showed only a face of disapproval. He continued up to the ball of her foot and then back to the middle where he pressed in. She jolted, pulling her foot away. “E-enough. That’s more than enough for me to throw you away right this instance. Instead, work on this foot the same way.” She said, hesitantly put her foot in front of him and he grabbed it in his hands lightly. He did as she said, massaging as he did earlier. She slowly succumbed to the feeling of his fingers and she started to moan. “S-stop, you m-mortal… You m-make a mockery of my n-name…” She felt her feet tremble upon the touch of his fingers and pulled it away quickly. She stared at him, shockingly at first but then warmly. “I must hand it to you, you monster. The first of the many to make me feel like you did. I have a question for you: Are you a vampire of sorts, or are you really a mortal?” She asked, and got a nod to the latter part of her question. Her face hallowed and she sighed. “Pathetic… I can’t believe I let you hear me moan.. For that, you will be subject to torture by yours try- “Don’t worry, buddy. I’m here for ya!” A voice said of thin air, and a man appeared next to Polly. He winked at the girl and the two vanished into air.